Weapon and Meister
by thesunninja
Summary: Everything is going well at DWMA and everyone is happy. Then one day the city is attacked unknowingly. Half the school got broken down and the most of house are destroyed. Only one pair of weapon and meister will be able to destroy this evil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Jacklyn's Pov

"Hurry! We're going to be late!" I called to Anna.

"You seem excited to watch something be dissected." Anna muttered.

"That's not why I'm excited." I said.

"You heard me?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes I did." I replied.

I rushed to door of room Cresent Moon. The door was open and the students were sitting in there seats.

"I told you we were going to be late." I whispered to Anna.

"How did you know?" Anna whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna's Pov 

"Guys look! It's Jacklyn and Anna!" A student shouted and the class cheered.

I shrugged and headed to our usual seat with the others. (Others= Maka, Soul, etc.) I sat to Maka and Jacklyn sat next to Tsubaki.

"Today we will do some battle practice." Mr. Stein announced.

"Yay!" Jacklyn whisper shouted.

"Why so excited?" Soul asked.

"I enjoy fighting." Jacklyn replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Maka's Pov

"How long have you been interested in fights?" I asked Jacklyn.

"For a while now." Jacklyn replied.

"Oh. Ok." I said then faced forward.

"Today we'll have Maka and Soul versus Anna and Jacklynn." explained. "Then we'll have Black Star and Tsubaki versus whoever wins."

Anna, Jacklyn, Soul, and I got up and went to the front of the class and got ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
No Pov

Anna transformed into weapon form, double kama, and Soul transformed into a scythe.

"This should be fun." Jacklyn said. "Fighting is always fun."

"Says you." Anna muttered.

"Oh yeah? You'll agree once we win." Jacklyn growled.

As the two girls fought Maka ran and swung Soul at them. Though Jacklyn wasn't paying any attention she managed to get out of the way.

"Impossible!" Maka exclaimed.

Jacklyn faced us. "We started?" She asked.

Maka nodded.

"In that case..." Jacklyn said then attacked.

Maka used Soul to block one of Jacklyn's kamas. She managed to push them away, but Jacklyn came back with another attack. Jacklyn was fast gave Maka a cut. Jacklyn tackled Maka to the ground and place a foot on her back.

Anna changed back to human form and whispered "We win."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Tsubaki's Pov

"Release her!" Stein ordered.

Jacklyn took her foot off Maka's back while Soul went back to human form. The two got off the floor and Maka brushed the dirt off her cloak.

"Tsubaki. Black Star. Your turn." Stein called to my meister and I.

"Proffeser Stein! Maybe we should take this battle outside." Patty suggested. "Black Star might destroy te place

"That is a good suggestion." Stein said considering what Patty sad. He nodded.

"Outside we go!" Jacklyn shouted. We exited the class and went outside.

When I got I saw Jacklyn looking up at the school. "I never realized Dad's school was so big." She was telling KId.

"You've been going to this school for two years and you barely noticed that?" Kid asked.

Jacklyn seemed to have gotten mad and began pulling Kid's hair. "OW! OW! OW!" He shouted.

I smiled. They had the most sibling problems in the whole school. _'Thats just__ brother and sister being__ brother and sister.'_ I thought


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Black Star's Pov

"Tsubaki! We're starting!" I shouted.

"Coming!" Tsubaki called.

After a few moments Tsubaki was at my side and we faced Anna and Jacklyn. Anna turned into the usual kama. I knew that could do more, but I don't think they know that.

"Ninja sword mode!" I said to Tsubaki.

"Right." Tsubaki said and transformed.

I run towards Jacklyn and Anna. When I'm close enough I strike at Jacklyn's left shoulder. Her shoulder begins to bleed and she grips it with her right hand, holding her both kamas in her left hand. Jacklyn gave me an evil glare then took one of the kamas back to her right hand. She rushes towards m with her right arm in the air. Thinking she's going to attack my face, thats where I block. Instead of actually using a kama, Jacklyn kicks me in the stomah. She then hits me with the bottom of the kama in her left arm.

I get pushed forward and almost fell.

"Didn't I just injure your left shoulder?" I ask realizing which arm was used.

Jacklyn shook her head and replied, "Nope."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Soul's Pov

"Didn't I just injure your left shoulder?" Black Star asked Jacklyn.

"Nope." Jacklyn replied.

"But I saw blood." Black Star said.

Jacklyn giggled then went back ro her serrious self. "It wasn't blood. If you couldn't tell it's darker."

"Then what was it?" I asked.

"Ketchup." Jacklyn replied.

"Prove it." Black Star demanded.

Anna turned back into human form and nodded as if giving permission to Jacklyn for having to prove herself.

"OK." Jacklyn said then put her hand into the ripped part of her shirt. She had to move her hand around a little to find. "Here." She said and tossed Black Star the packet.

"Soul! Get over here!" Black Star called to me.

I walked over and asked, "What's up?"

"Does this look new to you?" Black Star asked then handed me the ketchup.

I examined the packet. It did feel unopened. I didn't see an opening.

"I don't thi-" I began but stopped when I saw Black Star fell on the floor "Black Star?" I looked at him and asked.

I lifted my head to see Jacklyn and Anna standing behind him. Anna then shouted, "SCORE!"

* * *

**Me (Jacklyn): You should probably already know who's chapter is next.**

**Patty: Who's chapter is next?**

**Me: *whispers something in Patty's ear***

**Patty: *opens mouth to say something***

**Me: *smacks Patty's mouth* No.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Kid's Pov

Everyone gasped as Black Star fell to the ground. It had been a while since he had lost a battle. Even in training he never lost. _'What caused him to loose?! _I thought.

"You two should do a sibling fight." Maka whispered to me, interupting my thoughts.

"We already do enough of those." I muttered then faced Maka.

"But it would be really interesting." Maka encouraged.

"We'll destroy the school if we do battle." I pointed out.

Maka crossed her arms and walked and I turned away and looked up at the school. I saw something out of the ordinary. I blinked a few times to make sure it was real, but it didn't go away. Someone was climbing the outside of the school!

I knew who was right away. There was only one person at this school that had the climbing skill to go up the school with ease.

_Jacklyn is climbing the school! _I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Patty's Pov

"Someone's climbing the school! Someone's climbing the school!" I shouted and giggled.

"Patty! This isn't funny." Kid snapped. "That's my sister up there!"

I put my finger on my chin and said, "Oh..."

"Someone should really get her down." Liz said.

"We can't. Jaklyn's a fast climber and best at it. If we go after her she'll already be crashing down with a piece of the school, causing it to be asymmetrical, or she'll be out of sight." Kid eplained.

"We'll we have to get her down!" Liz exclaimed.

"LOOK AT THAT!" I shouted and pointed at Jacklyn.

Jacklyn was hanging of the red parts of the school. **(A/N In case you don't what I'm talking about it's one of those things Black Star broke so he could fight Kid.)**

I could see Jacklyn's bright blonde hair. Out everyone in the school she was the only one with hair that bright. Her hair was like a lamp.

"Jacklyn! Get down here this instant!" Kid shouted.

Jacklyn seemed to be mouthing something. Maybe it was 'You're not the boss of me!' or 'You can't tell me what to do!' I couldn't tell.

Kid and Jacklyn seemed to be having a conversation. They moved there mouths and made no sound. The mouth moving conversation kept going until the part were Jacklyn was hanging off broke.


End file.
